Sunny day
by Sirenita
Summary: We've known each other, but no one knows it. Not even him. It was a sunny day when I met Jacob Black, and it was a cloudy day when he had apparently forgotten me. Jacob/Angela.


**Disclaimer: We both know I'm not best-seller author, didn't study Literature, don't have children or married, and I haven't dreamed of a sexy teenager vampire who falls in love with a girl (well, maybe I've but I did not created him or his universe and that girl of the dream was me). I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own anything of Twilight.**

**A/N:**** Hi! This is my first fanfic in English ever! I don't know why I've written this one-shot, but I really like the final result, and well… It's like an experiment. You know what I mean? (I guess you don't, and if you do, then my brain works in a funny way). Whatever, Jacob and Angela are such a sweet couple. I've to admit that in "Breaking Dawn" I was expecting them to get together. Yep, not Team Nessie. Sorry. I love them though, and this story was born a night a long time ago.**

**

* * *

****Sunny day**

I remember the day I met him like if it was yesterday: I was almost fifteen years old, it was Saturday and it was sunny. My family and I had gone to La Push for the afternoon. My parents were sitting under a sun umbrella and my little twins brothers were running across the beach when I realized that I'd lost one of my shoes. I asked to my mom where was it and she told she didn't know it.

So, I started to look for my shoe. I searched in some rocks near the sea, I asked my brothers thinking that maybe it was one of their jokes, but it wasn't. I've walked for almost all First Beach when I saw a group of people playing volleyball not far from we were.

There were three boys and two girls. All of them had black hair and the same dark skin. However, a boy had the same factions than the girls and I believed they were somehow related.

I asked them if they'd seen my shoe and they hadn't. One girl smiled me and offered to help me. I tried to say no, but she insisted. I just nodded and we made three groups: the two girls, two of the boys and the other one with me.

"I'm Jacob, and you?" he asked shyly.

"Angela" I replied moving the sand with my feet. No shoe "Those girls, the twins, are your cousins?" He laughed at the same time he has raised his dark eyes to look at me.

"My sisters, actually… But it's kinda nice you didn't realize we were siblings. Sometimes I wish we were political cousins or something like that."

"Why?"

"They're pretty bossy and annoying… like every girl in this world" he said grinning.

We walked down to the beach. The crush of waves against the rocks sprayed me little drops and I thought it'd been great to play in the water, but I needed to find my shoe before my parents knew that I lost it. It'd be my fifth shoe lost in the beach.

"How old are you?" I asked confused.

"Fourteen."

"Oh, I get it now" he raised an eyebrow "Well, your opinion of girls is not very flattering. But it's normal you think like that at your age."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Just a year older than me and you're the voice of experience. That's cool."

Jacob was really funny and I'd to admit that he was really cute too. He'd looked for the damn shoe all the time: moving rocks, digging in the sand, even he asked to a little boy if he'd found my shoe between his huge sand castles.

"Nothing at all!" he exclaimed after searching again in the same area.

"I wouldn't care about the shoe, but my mom… She's going to be so pissed off with me" I whispered and I sighed loudly.

"You're funny" he said laughing "This entire nightmare for a shoe. You should get a life or something."

"Yeah, sure. You accept that your sisters tell you what to do and you ended up helping me for a missing shoe" his eyes sparkled in a way that made me smile "Follow your own advice, kiddo."

I didn't know how we began to talk about things pretty distant from the subject _missing shoe_. He told me that her mother died when he was a baby and he lived with his dad and his twin sisters. When I said to him that I'd twin brothers, he just giggled and said it was fate who gathered us.

The sun was omnipotent in the blue sky. It was very odd in that area to be sunny, but it was nice to feel the sunshine embrace my skin. I always asked to my mom why we didn't live in Los Angeles or any other sunny state, and she told me that Forks was special and it wasn't that bad to live there.

"What's up?" Jacob said abruptly.

"Oh… I just like the sun. That's all." I answered opening my eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Then he smiled to me.

Our gazes met and I felt something weird. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was really pleasant, actually. His eyes were very expressive and I just felt welcomed by them. And I liked his smile. It was sincere, friendly. I wanted to come everyday to La Push and hang out with him. At school, I didn't have good friends; and I didn't really care because I was just happy going to the library or talking with some classmates. But when I saw those happy, friendly and so intense black eyes, I knew that if we were friends, I'd be happier.

We heard someone calling my name and I turned around. It was one of Jacob's sisters, and she was running towards us with something in her hand. She'd found my shoe.

"Hmm" his smile failed "I think our little search for your show is over."

"Yeah…" I nodded and suddenly I felt my stomach very heavy "Thanks, Jacob."

"It was nothing. I think I spent a better afternoon with you rather than playing with my bossy sisters."

The next weekend, I didn't saw him. I came back to La Push for the day and I looked for him or his sisters for all over the beach, but they hadn't come. The same happened the next weekend. And it happened over and over again until my family stopped to go to La Push every weekend from now on then.

When I saw Jacob again, it was a couple of years later. I was seventeen. Some friends at school decided to go to La Push for the day and I went with them. Maybe it was an omen that the day was cloudy and it apparently was going to rain. He was there with some friends and then they sit down with us. He was sixteen, I believe and he'd grown up. But he'd the same sincere and friendly smile that I loved years ago and when someone introduces us, he looked at me suspiciously and when he opened his mouth, probably to say to me that my face was familiar to him; he saw Bella Swan and he didn't take his eyes off her.

I tried not to be rude and I didn't take importance to that. It had happened years ago, it was just one crazy afternoon, and I even didn't know his last name. However, I was a little too sad that he was smiling for Bella and not me. He was giving her his sweet, friendly, genuine smile like the sun to her. He never was my sun, I thought while Ben Cheney was approaching me.

It was a sunny day when I met Jacob Black, and it was a cloudy day when he had apparently forgotten me.

* * *

**A/N:** **That's all, pals. What do you think of these? Send me your suggestions, thoughts, critics or whatever in a review! It's nice to read what you think about this. And don't forget this is my first fanfic in English (it's good to remember, isn't it?).**

**Hope you're okay and thank you! Bye!**


End file.
